fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy the Sheep
"I guess you could call me the Queen of Atrophy." - Sammy when speaking to the corpse in the true ending. Location/Role Sammy the Sheep is the titular antagonist of the That Week At Sammy’s Trillogy. She is the main antagonist of That Week At Sammy’s. The secondary antagonist of That Week At Sammy’s 3 and the tritantagonist of That Week At Sammy’s 3. Ownership/Copyright Sammy the Sheep, Lucky the Kitten,The Golden Ram, Zoey Zebra, Danny the Dingo, Chester the Cheetah, Bittybee, Beanybee, Peekaboo, Will Stone, and Coral Stone as well as the entire That Week at Sammy's series is owned by Belladadragon. Any attempts of stealing or making money off of my work will result in a lawsuit. Please don't. Thank you~ Appearance Sammy is a feminine sheep animatronic who's notable features include her green and blue eyes, her unnatural pink color, and her green attire. Her body is similar to that of Toy Freddy with a few modifications. According to a post, she is 7 feet and 2 inches tall. History She was once a girl named Coral Stone, sister of Will Stone. After she, and 4 other children are murdered by The Golden Ram, a animatronic who when being worked on, had an electric surge and killed the mechanic working on it, the mechanic trapped inside The Golden Ram attempted to scare off the children so the diner would be closed down, unintentionally killing them. She possessed The Golden Ram's replacement. The replacements and new characters revived their own location, Sammy's Pizza and Games. Sammy is increasingly sadistic throughout the story-line of TWAS, as she even murdered her own brother in the canon ending of TWAS and often exclaims of how proud she is that her mind is rotting away. Yet in the true ending of the second game you can hear her send a distress signal to Samuel, revealing that she is really afraid and didn’t want to kill Will and hates herself for doing it. In the third game she is reborn as Hellbound Sammy, a twisted sadistic version of her. (Cindered Sammy is the Halloween version of Sammy) Behavior / Forms Sammy starts on her private stage and then has three paths she will take, she will either go into her vent and either pop out of the right or left vents. If not, she will go through the hallway, past Peekaboo's box and will appear on one of the two hallways. Her two audio cues are when she is in the hallway, a childish giggle will play showing that Sammy is either in your Office or about to enter the office, depending on how loud the giggle is, if the giggle sounds distant you still have time until Sammy jump-scares you, resulting in a game over. If the giggle sounds right next to you, you MUST INSTANTLY use the shock gate. She gives you a 5th of a second to press it, luckily, she rarely enters the halls until night 5. She makes no Audio cues in the vents, and she will straight up kill you. A way to tell if she's in the vents is on the posters above their vent. Sammy, Peekaboo, Lucky, and The Golden Ram all are cued with the poster having a smile painted in blood on the vent they will appear from. Sammy the Sheep The original Sammy, she's a tall humanoid animatronic with black eyes, pink wool, and a green bow and boots, she has a speaker on the left side of her chest that leaks blood when she’s angry. Cinder Sammy When Lucky the Kitten (Possessed by Will Stone) burns down Sammy’s the animatronics are shipped to a new location, Cinder Sammy is a withered and hurt version of Sammy, with the right half of her face burnt off, exposing endoskeleton, as well as her left forearm. Her torso is also missing its plastic shell, as it was burnt off. Shadow Sammy A dark silhouette of Sammy, with only her eyes and teeth glowing. Funtime Sammy. A tall pale and pink version of Sammy, she wears a dress and her boots have been restyled to resemble Baby’s, her face splits into two parts. As well as her torso to reveal saw-blades. Heat Control Sammy This form of Sammy is a hallucination. She seems to Funtime Sammy burnt alive. Scrap Sammy Only appears as an Easter Egg in the First game. Comic/BeepBeep Sammy Appears after typing a code while in Sammy's camera when Sammy is at her stage. This version of Sammy is also one of the stars of the TWAS humor comics. Hellbound Sammy A twisted skeletal version of Sammt. She is the most atomically accurate. As her skeleton is based off of a real sheep skeleton. This is one of the few Sammy incarnates with hands instead of hooves. This is the only Sammy incarnate without boots. So you can see her hooves. Trivia * Sammy could be a reference to Sammy Lawrence from BATIM. * She could also reference the minecraft YouTuber Pink Sheep ** Although the statement above is false, as the creator doesn't even watch Pink Sheep, it was just a coincidence. * She acts very similarly to Circus Baby, as she helps the player only to kill them in the end. ** Although this can only be a coincidence, as TWAS was created way before Sister Location. *** Another difference is that when Sammy speaks to the player, (Will) Sammy pretends that she is an out of service animatronic, as she refers to herself in another person's POV during the night 1 introduction **** Although another Character, named Peekaboo. Looks very similar to circus baby, with the pale skin, and clown like features. * Sammy's blue and green eyes are Toy Bonnie's texture, except enlarged to show her feminine nature. * Anytime she is viewed on the cameras, (except on night 1) her eyes are black with eerie lights shining out of them. ** This can also be seen on her jump-scares. * She has two Jump-scares, one of the few animatronics who do in the game who do in the game, the others being Lucky and The Golden Ram. ** Although the statement above is no longer accurate as the creator, (Belladadragon) stated that Sammy's jump-scare is like Nightmare's as she only has one frame, possibly relating to the game itself cutting out. * VERY rarely, you can see a hanged child in the doorway when Sammy is in the office, the child has blond hair, a pink dress, and wears a Sammy head over her. ** This is now a rare start of night screen like the Eyeless Foxy screen in FNAF 2 *** It is assumed this is Coral Stone, the girl who possesses Sammy, and the players sister. **** This is confirmed as in the true ending she speaks to Will's corpse inside the Lucky suit, saying things like, 'you left your poor sister to die' and 'we were never family were we dearest brother' **** The OFFICAL Models Of Coral Stone, Corpse and Alive, are now released! https://www.deviantart.com/belladadragon/art/20-WATCHERS-Ultimate-Coral-Stone-Pack-Release-755643542 * Sammy's old model is one solid model, and was created on an mobile device. * The pictures shown above (except for the withered head) are all of Sammy's Official Model * Sammy has the most forms in the series with 8 different appearances as different forms. ** The Golden Ram and Lucky the tied for second with 7 different forms. * Sammy’s voice actor is unknown.Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:TWAS